Doctor Nowaki
by stargazer098567
Summary: Poor Hiroki hates the doctor, but Nowaki is persistant in the thought that he is in need of one. When persuasion doesnt work, Nowaki takes the task upon himself to be Hiroki's doctor. Uh Oh this is one weird check up! Junjou Egoist, Lemon and language
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: BOYXBOY **

**Please don't read if your not gonna like it k? **

**Thanks! **

**This is story is a request i got specifically for the egoist couple, I hope you like it!!!**

**Anyways........**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

Nowaki had backed Hiroki into a corner of the kitchen as he tried again and again to convince this stubborn yet cute lover of his of one thing, to get a check up.

"Hiro-san you haven't seen a doctor in ages, I've never seen or heard of a simple check up in all the time we have been together. I need you to be healthy! Please go?"

Nowaki couldn't seem to figure out why his lover was being so reluctant other than his own pride and stupidity, though he didn't want to say that last part out loud to the assistant professor.

"NO! Get the HELL away from me Nowaki! I don't need a check up! I fucking live with an almost doctor for crying the fuck out loud!"

Hiroki looked around for a way past his lover as he was currently backed up against the stove on the opposite side of the room from the closest exit into the living room. He had used everything in his reach and then some to throw at the advancing seme.

The poor man enduring each object only missing some of the flying objects.

"Hiro-san! This is about your health, you could give up a little bit of your pride to at least make sure you're healthy! Why are you being so stubborn?!" He ducked as the paper towel dispenser was thrown right at his head.

"I'm NOT being stubborn! I just don't need a check up or a damn doctor baka Nowaki! I'm healthy as a horse, Stay back!!!"

He lunged for the door but to no avail as he was quickly caught up in his lovers large arms and held tightly against his chest. He needed to avoid looking into Nowaki's eyes unless he wanted to spit out the embarrassing truth.

"Hiro-san, I just need to know your healthy and that you will be with me for many more years. I can't even have the chance of loosing you!"

The student leaned down to the still struggling man and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, stopping all motions of Hiroki.

"P-please just explain why you won't go, it can't hurt your pride that much. Hiro-san?"

Hiroki had stopped moving and was debating internally how to answer his young lover. The smell that could only be Nowaki invaded his nostrils and he got an evil idea to throw the man off track. He leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Nowaki's lips, holding it for a second.

"N-Nowaki…."

Hiro-san never took this tone with Nowaki unless in extreme pleasure, his tone caught Nowaki off guard and he found himself trying to deepen the kiss his lover had given him, most thoughts of a physical for the man were gone.

"Hiro….san mm" Nowaki knew his lover was trying to change the subject somewhere through the lust swimming in his head, but he had been working late for a week so the opportunities to be intimate had been few and far in between lately.

Both parties seemed desperate to re fill on each others essences' as the uke wrapped his arms tightly around Nowaki's neck and hung on tightly as he was lifted off the ground and cradled against the tall mans chest.

"H-Hey, I'm not a princess…..nn…baka ah!" Hiroki was quickly losing focus of his goal, getting out of this doctor exam once and for all.

Nowaki knew what his lover's evil mind and was trying to remember the reason he had even started an argument when he noticed his black doctor bag sitting on the counter the uke was now perched on with Nowaki in between his legs.

"W-What?" Hiroki immediately noticed the pulling back his lover was doing as he began to wriggle his way out of Hiroki's entwined legs around his waist.

"Ah…I-I'm sorry Hiro-san….but I still want to know why you refuse to go to the doctor other than your pride, had it been solely on that fact, you wouldn't have attacked me like that"

Hiroki froze, quickly formulating a plan of escape, noticing the taller man was no longer blocking the door.

"Hiro-san….HEY WAIT!"

Nowaki watched as his lover bolted to the door and threw it open, running into the bright sunlight of the afternoon. He knew he couldn't catch him now, the man had become quite fast when it came to getting away from a serious discussion.

"I…I just remembered….I-I'm meeting with Akihiko, see you…l-later Nowaki!"

" What is he so stubborn about?" Nowaki wondered out loud as the small dot that was his lover, disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the traffic below.

………………………………................................................................................................

Nowaki sat down at the kitchen table and began to go through all the possible plans for capturing his lover into a doctors appointment. He refused to let his Hiro-san get sick and knew the stubborn man would probably never accept a check up from him, thinking he was just a big pervert.

"Hiro-san…." Why did he always have to be so stubborn.?

He moved around the house a little and picked up the scattered books, wondering what could possibly be wrong with going to the doctor, then a horrible idea hit him…

"Oh my God! What if he is already sick with a disease or something and doesn't want to tell me?!" His young mind quickly flipped through all of his lovers movements thinking and looking for any signs of sickness.

That was it, he would have to confront his lover and fast, in fear of losing his head over the possibility that the smaller man could be sick.

………………………………...............................................................................................

Meanwhile…..

"Damn brat….fucking doctor…..no way…" Hiroki muttered to himself as he continued to walk down the street trying to catch his breath.

He had only stopped running once several blocks away from his home, afraid that the 24 year old would come after his looking for answers he did not want to give.

"He doesn't honestly expect me to answer every single one of his questions?! I'm healthy and he can plainly see that….Fucking doctors." Hiroki had never told anyone of his hidden fear of everything medical, though he knew Akihiko was aware of it, as he had been teased about it for years.

All it took was one time and Hiroki had never gone back to the doctor again though it had happened years ago with his family doctor.

_Flashback………………………………...................................................................................._

"_Hiroki come on it's time for a check up before your afternoon tutors arrive, time is learning." _

_Hiroki's mother dragged the young boy of only 5 years old to the family doctor who had been waiting in the grand room for the small protégée. _

"_Alright already mom I get it!" Even at a young age, Hiroki had been a snappy boy._

_The doctor had been looking after Hiroki's health since he was an infant and had prepared himself to administer the small boys first shot. He had seen the boy at kendo practice and was already very anxious._

"_Well hello there Hiroki, and how are we today?" He hid the needle in his hands held behind his back and set it silently on the table._

"_Ya Ya can we hurry? Akihiko and me are going to the library…" He saw the look his parents gave him, both like the boy Akihiko very much and he resented it._

"_Ok, well first lets check your heart rate and everything out, sound good?"_

_The two went through the normal motions of a check up, his breathing, heart rate, diet, on and on until the young man became quite irritated, kicking the man in the shins when his reflex's were taken._

"_Ouch! Uh…erm, ok we only have one last thing to go through….well your….shot" He covered his face incase of a surprise blow._

"_Oh alright just get it over with.." He had never had a shot so the thought of the unknown kind of scared him, though he would never tell anyone…._

_The doctor pulled out the syringe and proceeded towards the boy who was trembling slightly. He watched the expressions change on the boys face from one of bravery to one of scared anger. _

"_W-What are you going to do with that" The slight five year old mumble out trying to sound fearless, his mother kept a glare on him so he stayed still._

"_Well all I have to do it touch your arm with it and that's it, then I have to take another one and get some blood from your finger to check your levels…." He really hoped the scared boy would settle back down…_

"_Oh….o….ok" He closed his eyes and jerked back when he felt the man near him, his mother held him in place as the most terrifying thing happened to him._

_The needle punctured his arm and the boys eyes went wide as he began to thrash like a wild animal. He did not like this…..the thought of that small foreign body going into him….his fear and tears were very clear…and then….everything went blank…_

_When he gained some sense back, the doctor was on the floor looking quite pained and his mother had fled the room looking for his father to more easily hold him down…he still needed his blood to be taken…_

"_NO FUCKING WAY!" he had learned the bad word from Akihiko and knew it applied here._

_He ran out of the room, l scared out of his mind, more scared then he ever had been, and proceeded to hide in the woods out back for the night and most of the next day…._

_He had vowed never to experience that again and anytime a doctor came up he would cringe inwardly and rub his arms when no one was looking._

_He never returned to a doctor less someone held him down and forced him, though as he became older this became less and less of a possibility, finally stopping at age 12 when he got so scared he could over power two of his tutors and his father._

_End of Flashback………………………………........................................................................._

Hiroki came out of his memory when he realized a very confused Akihiko was looking down at him.

He had moved into one of the many café's and had been staring at the wall for half an hour until his friend had seen him through the window and come in to see what was wrong

"Hiroki what the hell is wrong with you today?" Usami starred at his long time friend trying to figure out where he had seen that look on his face.

"W-What? Bakihiko, you worry to much…..I-I'm fine sheesh!"

Usami thought about it for a moment and then a small light bulb turned on in his head. He didn't want to have to deal with his delusional friend and his irrational fear of the medical world now, not when his Misaki would be home from a sleepover study session at the college.

"Hiroki, you live with a doctor for the love of god, aren't you over that stupid fear already?"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! Bakihiko I AM NOT afraid of anything and I was…..just starring cause……never mind! I have got to go!"

"Alright….what ever…" with that the author walked out watching the back of his friend run down the street as he walked towards home and his own little uke.

………………………………................................................................................................

Hiroki arrived home a little after dark, after some much needed head clearing. If he wanted to get Nowaki to stop bothering him about this whole doctor nonsense then he would have to act completely normal.

"I'm home"

Nowaki had been sitting and waiting not so patiently for the arrival of his whole world. He ran into the living room at the first sound of the lock turning, and found his Hiro-san looking not so normal. He knew he had been trying hard to act as normal, but Nowaki knew him to well for that trick.

"Hello Hiro-san, did you get everything done today?"

"Huh? Oh ya stupid Nowaki…." He huffed up his chest and began to walk towards the kitchen to eat the dinner he could smell waiting for him.

Unfortunately for him Nowaki knew his game and caught him around the waist, pulling the flailing man tightly against his chest, refusing to let his arms budge an inch.

"Hiro-san, I know you are trying your hardest to keep your pride intact and not tell me why you refuse to take care of your own body, but I just cant take the chance of that….I lover you to much."

"Bastard let go! I just don't need a doctor so drop it!" He tried to struggle, though to no avail.

"Do you really not trust me that much Hiro-san? All I want to do is make sure you're healthy and for you to care enough…..why cant you just tell me and I can try and fix it or persuade you!"

Hiroki refused to budge on his resolve to keep this embarrassing fear of his, however Nowaki was very determined to find his answers. He attacked the smaller mans lips with an animalistic feel.

"No-Nowaki….Mmm.." Hiroki, what coherent thoughts were left, was focused on hoping this meant the questioning was over, little did he know that Nowaki had this planned.

Things escalated quicker than most nights seemed to too Hiroki, their clothes were torn off and he was moaning out his lovers name in a matter of minutes as a lubricated digit entered him.

"W-Why are you nn…..ah ha..b-being soooo….nn aggressive…ah ah..tonight?"

The two shared a dip kiss, their mouths seemingly glued to one another with their saliva. Nowaki knew what he was about to do maybe hard and nearly impossible but he needed to get his Hiro-san in a vulnerable position, something that was quite difficult to achieve.

Nowaki lubricated his throbbing member as he entered in a third digit into the withering man beneath him and set the head of his member directly on the tightly puckered hole, removing all digits and earning a pleading mewl from his love.

"H-Hurry up and….j-just…ah! Mmm nn….f-f-Fuck me dammit!" Hiroki was getting a little desperate as he felt all the three fingers leave him, his climax so close but so painfully far away as his hands had been held above his head.

A few moments passed in which Nowaki chastely kissed Hiroki and proceeded to stop all movements of his body, still the head of his penis poised at the entrance of the panting professor below.

"Nowaki…ah…nn…. Pl-please god dammit, j-just get on with it and….fuck me!" He was trying to move his hips to take in the member of his lover but he had been restrained by a arm around his waste and a hand holding both his arms above his head.

"o-ok Hiro-san, now can you…..nn….please explain to me…why you wont go to the doctor or should….ah I just stay right here?"

"W-What?! Get on with it you fucking bastard! What is it with you and the doctor thing?!" He tried desperately to get away from the hard rod sitting at his entrance, to at least gain some coherent thought but to no avail.

"Just tell me Hiro-san and I will continue…..nn to fuck you as hard as you like.." Nowaki felt dirty using such language but he knew it had an effect on his lover as he felt a tremor down his spine.

"Ah!….it…h-hurts Nowaki…..nn…Fuck…I'm….afraid……nn of the doctor…ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? JUST FUCK ME YOU IDIOT!"

Nowaki stayed still as this information sunk in, though he had gone through that scenario, he would have never thought it to be true. He looked down at Hiro-san who was blushing from the roots of his hair down with sexual frustration as well as flat out embarrassment.

"Afraid of the doctor Hiro-san?"

"We can talk about it later, now I will s-say this one more time before..I get up and run away for good….fuck me you bastard!"

With that Nowaki's daze was broken and he pushed into the man below, earning a scream from his love.

"Ah! F-fast……harder….come on ah ha…..ooo…AH"

Nowaki knew they would discuss this later but for now he had just found his lovers prostate and proceeded to slam into with as much force as he could muster as his climax was quickly approaching.

"oooo….nn Nowaki…ah ah ha.." Hiroki could feel the tightening and warmth in his stomacher and could also feel his lover was close to climax as their thrusts became uneven and erratic.

Hiroki hit his peak and came all over Nowaki's pumping hand as well as their chests and some on both of their faces. Feeling the tightening of his entrance all around his cock, Nowaki came right after, both screaming each others name as his seed was released deep within Hiroki.

"Bastard…" Hiroki said as the two snuggled together and fell into a deep sleep in each others arms.

………………………………................................................................................................

The next morning Hiroki woke up with the sun in his eyes and a dull pain in his back from the through fucking of last night, Nowaki was no where to be seen.

"Good Morning Hiro-san" Nowaki greeted with a sly smile for the usually sincere face.

"Don't even go there this early in the morning you brat.."

"So Hiro-san…..you're afraid of the doctor? Since when? I thought I knew everything about my Hiro-san"

The two starred at each other until Hiroki knew he had lost, damn brat.

"I have never liked the medical world, not for a very long time, I just cant stand needles or any of that shit and I don't need a check up, are you happy?"

"What happened Hiro-san?" Nowaki had a deep feel of concern in the tone of his voice, hoping it had nothing to do with someone causing him intentional pain or otherwise at one of his early visits.

"N-Nothing you idiot…just had…a bad experience when I was a little brat…so drop it" His hand conveniently rested a top a hard back book

"I'm sorry Hiro-san for any trouble you have felt around this subject, I guess I never thought it was a possible fear seeing as I am a doctor and you visit me in the hospital…"

"I don't mind you being a doctor stupid as long as I don't have to see any of the damn medical stuff and you cant force me to get a check up or so help me I will check you into a hospital once I get through with you"

"It is important to take care of yourself though, you must be so behind on your immunizations and I don't even know when your last sample of blood was taken.."

Nowaki stopped at seeing the look on his lovers face, it was pure terror, which he quickly tried to mask. He knew then that he could never physically force his love to get a check up and would need an alternative idea to help him with this fear.

"No thanks.." Hiroki could feel his heart bursting through his chest at the thought of a needle coming in contact with his again, or even more than one! He could not have it! Not again….

"Alright Hiro-san, I will have to think of a better way to get you a physical, I need you to stay healthy for me"

Both men sat in a silence for what felt like hours until an idea struck Nowaki, and made his face go red with half embarrassment and half pure excitement.

"I don't like that look Nowaki, what are you thinking you brat?" He backed up in the bed the slightest bit.

A slow smile crept up on Nowaki's lips as he stalked towards his hesitant Hiro-san who was trying to barricade himself with pillows.

"Hiro-san….let me give you a check up"

"WHAT!?"

"It wont hurt a bit and maybe I can…..cure some of this phobia for you Hiro-san!"

He starred at Hiroki for a few minutes, waiting for a reaction.

"….Maybe…..alright you damn brat but if you get hurt in the process I am not driving your ass to a hospital!"

A smile graced Nowaki's lips as a scowl was shown across his boyfriends lips. He knew this could be a fun adventure for both men if he could only get his lover to commit to the idea.

"Ok" Nowaki said in a professional voice " I can make your appointment for 3 o'clock tomorrow afternoon, you should be home by then right? Just come by the hospital to the examination room directly next to my office.."

Hiroki did not like the lust shown in his lovers eyes but knew he would not be able to get out of this particular argument.

"Alright already I get it, not go make me breakfast you damn bastard!"

"Yes Hiro-san"

Nowaki couldn't wait for what was sure to come while Hiroki was nervous as hell to go see Dr. Nowaki.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Soooo whatda think? **

**Ik a lot of authors do this but can i have 15 reviews before i post again?? ok i will settle for 10 but 15 is my ultimate goal so R&R **

**please please please please??**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry X's a million, my computer crashed last month and took Ch. 2 with it!**

**But here it is and thank you so much for all the reviews but still…..**

**R&R plez**

**Anyways here is the second chapter ****J**

………………………………**..............................................................................................**

Hiroki had awoken earlier than usual that morning and was currently trying not to wake his baka of a lover. He needed to get out of the house soon, very soon, before……

"Hiro-san?"

"Shi…..I mean…mo-morning Nowaki I didn't want to wake you cause you don't have to work today baka, g-go back to bed!"

Shit! Was all that was going through the professors head as he saw that his escape was now not an option.

"Hiro-san, I can see through you and I am not letting you get out of this doctor appointment! I want you at the hospital in my office on the third floor at 5:00 tonight!"

The tone he had used had undeniable authority in it and it made his lover flinch as he now knew that he could never skip out on this.

"Ya ya I know you big moron! I'm four years older than you and a hella lot more mature so I think I can remember to go see you"

With that the uke fled the apartment and headed straight for work while looking through the train schedule he had picked up trying to think up an excuse for a business trip in a neighboring town……or continent.

"Damn brat and his doctor appointments…..stupid….ah no respect….brat…"

The mindless mumbling continued through out the morning until Miyagi decided to say something to his obviously crazed assistant

"Uh…..Kumijou? You okay? You seem to be a little bit……uh tense…"

Miyagi quickly ducked and barely missed getting hit by an exceptionally large encyclopedia came flying at his head. He had practiced this maneuver many a time with his temperamental assistant.

"Ba-bastard of course nothings wrong! I-I'm just stressed over all this work you failed to get done because of your pedophile tendencies with the deans son…."

Ya all he needed to do was change the subject onto this idiot and maybe he could get off the subject of his impending doom…….

"My sweet honey tell me what is wrong! And it….it's not what you think with the kid…..uh…."

"Never mind Professor…..I don't really care what you do in your private time with that child and nothings wrong I just need to uh….l-leave early today…ya"

He didn't know if this was gonna work or not but he had to at least try it…..damn doctors.

"Oh sure I- oh hold on for a moment…" Miyagi picked up the office phone and seemed clearly surprised by the caller.

Hiroki stewed in his own guilt while waiting for his superior to finish with the phone call

Why oh why god did he have to be a doctor?! Why?! He loved the big idiot so much but he hated his occupation…..He felt bad for ditching out on his love but he just couldn't face another needle…he wasn't afraid no…he was a man though and didn't have to be taken care of like that….

Miyagi put down the phone and slowly approached the door, closing and locking it from the inside with his personal key. Strange

"I'm sorry Kumijou but I can't let you leave the office early…..there is much to much work to be done and I cant bare to let you out of my sight until around 5 o'clock"

Hiroki stood there for a minute wondering why in the world this man liked to tease him so much when…..things clicked.

"Who were you just on the phone with professor….?"

Miyagi backed up at the mans livid tone

"well…..that was That doctor of yours and he said it was of great importance not to let you get away until he came to get you….."

"Oh, I see…… WHAT IS THAT BASTARD THINKING!?"

Miyagi ducked behind a pile of books as the smaller man started chucking things at him with impossible speeds.

"It's okay Kumijou! Geez settle down you're acting less mature than Shinobou!"

With that the man stopped his assault and began to think of a way to get out the building without tipping off his obviously wise lover.

He hated thinking badly of poor Nowaki but he knew he would only hurt him if he tried to get anywhere near him with a shot…..

"Alright professor…..I-I'm just gonna do paperwork then, you can come out you baka"

The smile given to Miyagi chilled him to the bone, but Shinobou had txted him about a certain broom closet on his school lunch break so he decided to let it go while he was still alive.

………………………………................................................................................................

It was almost two o'clock and Nowaki was becoming a little crazy as he waited and thought over his decision to call that professor to detain his lover. He had a hunch that Hiro-san would try to skip out on his check up seeing as how he had almost escaped this morning.

He was just worried about his lovers health, but now he was worried about getting past the mans blind rage after having that Miyagi guy keep him until Nowaki's shift was over….

"Sorry Hiro-san…" He mumbled to himself as his co workers just starred at the strange behavior.

"Hey sempai, have you ever dealt with a grown up with a fear of the doctor?" he was used to dealing with small children and their fears but his ukes was absurd.

"Hmm?" the man looked up from his clipboard and starred at his friend

"W-well I have a friend who is terrified of the doctor but I need to know that he is healthy. I mean he hasn't seen a physician since childhood and I just think-"

"Alright I get it man! Uh, no I don't think I have ever dealt with such a case but I suggest you just treat them like a child patient with the same fear or maybe try any special techniques for the person that you think will work"

"Alright thanks!"

"Nowaki you are to kind to people, you're gonna help other people into your grave!"

"I know , believe me!"

He laughed to himself and then cringed at the thought of treating his lover as a child patient and the obvious and bruising result from it…..hmm how to deal with Hiro-san?

It was now only an hour away until he is to pick up the assistant professor at his office and try to get him all the way back to the hospital for a sterile area and the proper equipment to give him a simple check up…..easy.

"Hiro-san please don't be to mad…"

………………………………................................................................................................

Miyagi had never returned to the office that afternoon and Hiroki had spent most of his time trying to get out of either the stuck window or try and pick the lock on the surprisingly difficult door.

"I swear Miyagi you had better of taught my afternoon classes or this book is going straight up your-……AHHHH! SHIT!"

Looking at the clock Hiroki realized he only had an hour to find a way out of this fucking doctor thing or at the very least to reason or guilt his lover into letting him out of it….

"Shit, he doesn't have to love me so much dammit! Akihiko cant love me at all OH NO but this moron has to love me to my death and his…"

He tried the lock once or twice more but then gave up and tried to busy himself with work and a plan to stop this day…..

………………………………................................................................................................

"Hiro-san…..?I-I'm coming in now ok?….."

Nowaki had arrived at the office but was startled by the silence in the office, well silent until he spoke up.

"What?! SHIT……."

The room erupted in sound as Nowaki took a few steps back, alarmed at all the damage that the room was obviously suffering…. With a deep breath he opened the door to a horrific sight

"Hiro……Hiro-san?"

His lover was in the very corner of the room looking like an animal in a cage about to be sent to the slaughter house…but he knew he couldn't back out now or this would never get done.

"N-Nowaki….You brat….l-locking me up in here but uh….lets go home I'm tired p-please!?"

Hiroki thought that the begging method was the best method but seeing Nowaki still in his lab coat had his thoughts all jumbled up about the coming doom

"Hiro-san…its going to be ok l-lets just go to….my office first and then we can go home I promise…come on"

He reached out his hand and wrapped an arm around the smaller mans waist, supporting most of his weight it seemed. He walked his lover out he door, alarmed at the obviously submissive behavior.

………………………………................................................................................................

Nowaki took it slow as he pulled his small lover down the street to the car, glad he had borrowed it from one of his co-workers.

The silence between the two and Hiro-san not protesting but looking defeated scared the man

_What is he planning……?_

"Hiro-san…..? I'll be quick, you know I love you and wouldn't intentionally hurt you so just relax….."

"Fine you b-brat, I'm fine…..you see just shut up and get me to your damn office or whatever…"

Hiroki had resolved to act with dignity and appear as if this had no effect on him or that he was scared

They arrived at the hospital and still the only thing Hiroki would do was complain if his lover tried to comfort him like a scared child.

_Maybe he was just scared as a child…..and the fears gone now?_

Nowaki seemed to be lulled into a false sense of security……

"This is where I'm to have this check up you idiot? Alright just get it over with so I can g-go home"

Nowaki proceeded to get all of his equipment out and told his love to sit on the examination table, his shirt slightly unbuttoned to make it easier to hear his heartbeat.

"Now Hiro-san all I'm going to do is start and take your blood pressure and it will just squeeze your arm ok?"

Hiro-san looked small and vulnerable so the man approached with slow care in case of any fast movements or violent outbursts by his love.

"Do not speak to me as if I am a child you baka, I k-know how this goes ok you b-bastard?"

The first half of the examination seemed to go off without an issue, however he didn't seem to be able to get the poor professor from jumping at anytime Nowaki turned back around to him or got within an inch of him with some of the tools.

They both knew that soon would come the part of immunizations and he seemed to have a total of five missed shots, though he could only give him two today with the thought of if he could get them in at all.

"O-ok you big lug now….w-what next I have work to do y-you know.." his voice wavered as he tried to stay calm and still

"Just let me listen to your breathing so I'm going to need you to take a big breath each time I set this on your chest to listen…"

Again the older man flinched as the apparently offending object came near him and made contact with his chest.

"Hiro-san you breath…..y-you need to slow it down so I can listen properly"

He laid his hand on his loves thigh and noticed how his breath slowed slightly with the contact.

"Good Hiro-san….umm but now your heart rate seems to be up….."

Nowaki could see the blush spread on his Hiro-sans cheeks thinking he just didn't want to show his fear

While that was going on though, Hiroki seemed to be noticing how Nowaki had his hand rather high up on his thigh and was moving his fingers back and forth subconsciously as he did so often when the man felt affectionate.

"Just finish with it already….I know whats coming so j-just go you baka!"

"Alright…….u-um well you need f-five shots and I can only give you two today so I-I'm gonna go get the proper needles can you just stay here…..?"

He was desperate for the man to stay where he was and not make a mad dash when he turned his back.

"Just go get them you moron I will not move" Well he was mostly sure he wouldn't move or run

Nowaki seemed to go down the hall while Hiroki sat there in silence trying to find some way to avoid his impending freak out on Nowaki……

The man re entered with two wrapped needles and two separate vials of medicine.

Nowaki watched as all the color in his lovers face drained and he looked as if he might be sick.

"N-Now just stay still and it will be all over….I-I'm really good at this so minimum discomfort for you…."

He watched for any sudden movements as he slowly made his way to the table upon perched was his adorable little uke who still looked sick.

Hiroki began to shake violently as Nowaki stood beside his and removed his shirt as he himself made no move to roll up his sleeve for the item to enter his skin. He couldn't help but stare at the needle.

"Trust me love.."

Nowaki must really want to comfort him if he was calling his "love"

The doctor leaned in and kissed the man slowly to reassure him and Hiroki's breathing picked up as he still had his eyes on the syringe, on the very verge of a massive panic attack.

"W-wait…..I cant!" Hiroki backed up and up the table till he was backed up to the wall with no where to go or pick the option of lashing out. He focused on Nowaki as hard as he could forcing his eyes off the needle.

Nowaki could see the now creepily intense stare he was getting from his lover and was hoping this meant that he could and should proceed.

Finally when Hiroki was at his limit for stress, he violently pushed to man away from his only to jump after him while backing him up to the waiting chair. He couldn't bare to seriously hurt his lover emotionally or physically so he decided to try a much different approach to let out his fear.

"what a-are you doing……..mm Hiro-san?!" He could sense the urgency behind the kisses from the smaller man who had now straddled him.

He sat for a few more minutes stunned but quickly caught on to the fearful way he was being clung onto.

" Just mm…….s-shut up…..I don't wanna…nn…freak out on you…." Hiroki heaved in between the hot kisses.

Nowaki knew his love wanted to now harm him nor himself and knew he wanted the shots done when he was….err distracted….

Alright then

"ok Hiro-san…mm…"

He administered the first shot and waited to see the response only finding himself being clung to even tighter while the young man shook from fear and the now impending excitement caused by the activities.

Nowaki lost himself in the deep kiss, letting his tongue and teeth explore his loves mouth and lips and neck when his head was raised. He quickly stood up with Hiro-san stilled wrapped around him and laid them down on the exam table.

"N-Nowakiii……mm…ah" Hiroki was trying to keep himself under control but the pure fear and stress and excitement of this situation kept him going as an animal would.

"Ah…h-hiro-san…..mm w-we shouldn't…mm…nn"

Even as the words were spoken he was removing both of their clothes while grinding mercilessly into the ukes hips and groin, rubbing their erections together and earning a moan of ecstasy from his love.

He knew he had to give the other shot, but not now, it seemed hot to both of them to be in the middle of an examination and anyone could walk in.

"AH!…..h-hurry up…mmm I c-cant take it!" Hiroki was a proud man, but he was prepared to beg at that moment.

Nowaki noticed for the first time that Hiro-san had already been sucking on his fingers and now handed them back to him raising his hips up and off the table.

Before Nowaki went any further eh plunged in the second shot and then threw the needle onto the desk, the exam finished and forgotten.

"AH!…..H-harder…..mm"

On Nowaki's first thrust of his two digits, he hit the sweet spot that lay deep within Hiro-san causing the man to wither underneath him.

"Ah…h-hiro-san….you did….a..mazing today…..mm nn" He quickly stretched the man and then lifted both of his legs over his broad shoulders poised at the sweet entrance which appeared to be puckered and very ready.

"Mmmm…N-nowaki…ah…d-deeper you baka…nn ahh.."

The two went at it hard and rough, not their normal style at all as it seemed almost animalistic and need driven, their orgasms coming on quickly.

Nowaki pounded in with all his might hitting the prostate with every try as his Hiro-san bucked right back at him for more contact, wrapping his legs around to bring him in deeper.

"AH Nowakiiiii!"

Hiroki came first and came hard over both of their chests, getting some even on both of their faces and necks.

"H-Hiro-san……AH!"

Nowaki, after hearing the cries of his lovers orgasm, and the sweet tightening of his muscles, came right after spilling his seed inside his lover while some overflowed onto the creamy white thighs.

Both laid there for what seemed like an hour and then slowly pulled apart and sat up on the table. The room smelt of their lovemaking and both men seemed in a daze.

"H-Here let me get you a band aid, your arm is bleeding a little."

Nowaki placed a plain band aid over both of the small wounds of the needles and then helped clean his lover up and get dressed, the silence held.

"N-Nowaki……when do I need to get my other shots done?"

"Oh…um how about tomorrow?"

"A-Alright but it has to be you who is my doctor got it you baka?"

"Yes Hiro-san"

Hiroki never knew the doctor could be so fun or hot…..though he would never tell his lover that.

He was even excited for tomorrow thinking how he had not even noticed the second shot….strange.

"T-thank you, you moron…" Hiroki mumbled

Nowaki just smiled and blushed as he thought of how he had stopped the mans fear for the hospital and perhaps found a new fetish for the uke as well…..

………………………………**..............................................................................................**

**Hope you liked it and again sorry bout the time line of postings lol **

**R&R peez J or just read and enjoy I guess lol**


End file.
